Broadened Horizons
by EngieFangirl
Summary: After Sam joins the SRU, he starts falling in love with not one but three of his teammates and there might be something going on that he never though possible... until now.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two months since Sam Braddock joined Team One. After all the initial stiffness of being pushed onto a team that usually had a strenuous selection process, Sam and everyone else was happy with the way that the team currently was.

Two months have given Sam enough time to get a little bit of a feel of everyone on the team, some more than others. Sam found himself constantly looking for a few members in the group every time he got to work, or they were working out and sometimes even when they were all out on a case and he wasn't really busy with anything.

Now Sam has a problem, he is starting to fall, starting to fall deeply. The team doesn't really have anti fraternization rules but even if they did that would be the least of his worries. His problems stem from the fact that he isn't just falling for one person but for three different members of his team.

...

OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4

...

The team was busy working out, each in their own worlds listening to their music and what not except for Spike and Sam who haven't stopped talking since they started about half an hour ago.

Spike: You can't seriously say that that was the best shot you ever made in the army?

Sam: I'm not I'm just saying that it was a pretty spectacular shot. The distance and the insane wind that was blowing that day, it was an easy shot to miss.

Sp: And our very own Samtastic didn't even flinch. (He said with a smile, making Sam blush)

S: Enough about the army. Let me spot you so you can do the weights that you've been running away from.

Sp: I'm not running away from them okay, my specific set of skills has absolutely nothing to do with having to carry heavy weights.

S: Until the day we're stuck somewhere and I'm shot and the only person to carry me is Mr I don't need weights.

Sp: Fine but on one condition.

S: Of course you'd have a condition. (He smiled) Go on.

Sp: I want to hear more stories from Master Corporal Sam Braddock from JTF2.

S: Fine. Come on.

...

Sp: Just look at those arms. (He says as Sam finishes spotting him and helps him put the weight back in its place) Those must have everyone falling over their feet.

S: No, these are only for you.

Sp: Aww, you're the best.

Wordy: Okay you two, enough.

Sp: We're working out.

W: You're mouths yes, hurry up we only have fifteen minutes left before the start of shift.

...

As the newest member of the team, Ed Lane as the Team leader has taken it upon himself to make sure that Sam is up to date on all his training, making sure that the younger sniper knows how things work as a member of one of the city's most elite teams.

Ed is a hardass when it comes to Sam's training and in the beginning it didn't sit well with the blonde but now two months in every time Ed gives him a pat on the back or compliments him, his insides turn into mush.

The worst of all is when Ed stares at him with his piercing blue eyes. He's attraction to Ed runs deeper than just his looks. Even with his hard outer exterior, Ed is usually one of the first ones to notice if anyone on the team is not a 100. He doesn't force anyone to talk to him always joking that that is Greg's department but he always makes sure that the person always knows that he's there for them no matter what is going on and that's one of the reasons the Sam is falling deeper and deeper.

...

Then there is Sergeant Greg Parker. He and Sam don't interact privately like blonde does with Ed and Spike but, nonetheless, there is something about the way that Greg looks at him sometimes that does something to him. That along with the smiles the he gets when no one else is looking has left his head in one big mess and he doesn't really know which way to go anymore.

...

OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4

...

At the end of shift Sam had forgotten files in his locker that he needed to fill in and submit to Chief Holleran the following day, so he was slowly making his way towards the SRU locker rooms when he stopped short as soon as he saw his boss and team leader sitting in the briefing room.

He sees the two of them laughing at something that one of them said and to his surprise he sees them holding hands too. Greg then pulls his seat closer and gives Ed a kiss on the cheek.

This has Sam smiling broadly but leaving him feeling a little empty on the inside.

He uses all his stealth training the make his way to his locker and out of the SRU without the two seeing him.

...

Sam then continues his flirting with Spike seeing as the other two sources of his affection are taken by each other which still saddens him, even though he doesn't seem to know or understand why.

...

OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4

...

A few days later the team has a close call with a bomber. He made a pretty complicated bomb that he didn't expect anyone to be able to diffuse but when he saw that Spike was making headway, he pulled a gun pointing it at Spike.

Spike tried getting him to put the gun down, seeing as they didn't have a lot of time and the bomber himself would die if he didn't diffuse it but the man was set against it. Just as he was about to shoot, Greg called Scorpio and Sam being sierra one fired the shot.

The gunman went down and spike had about ninety seconds to diffuse the bomb which he did with fifteen seconds to spare.

Sam was taken by the Shooting Investigations Unit for questioning and when he finished he finally made his way back to headquarters. The blonde sniper finally decided that it was time to ask Spike out especially after the day they had so after checking in with Greg he went searching for the bomb tech.

He finally tracked him down in the locker room and on his way in he sees Ed giving him a hug. He thinks it's only friendly seeing as they're teammates and Spike was in danger that day but that quickly changes. Sam's world spirals into more confusion when he sees Ed putting his hands on either side of Spike's face and giving him a kiss all the while reassuring him. He slowly backs out of the room.

What he saw contradicts everything he knew or actually thought he knew about Ed. Ed who always seemed like a stand up guy to Sam, someone who wouldn't be cheating on their partner, right under their nose nonetheless.

He bumps into Wordy while trying to back away from the locker room and Wordy basically forces him out for drinks.

W: The two of us are going out for a drink.

S: No, I need to go, uhm ba-back to my apartment. (He said in a half confused state)

W: No you're not. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now and there is no way I'm letting you drive in the state you're in, come on.

...

The two went to a bar that the team didn't usually frequent and each bought themselves a beer before taking a seat at one of the tables at the back of the bar.

W: So talk.

S: About what?

W: You know that we're all trained profilers right? Talk.

S: I think I'm in love.

W: With?

S: That's the problem. There's Spike who I absolutely love interacting with and he just has this beautiful smile that lights up his face. A smile I'd do anything to keep on his face. Then you have Ed with his electrifying personality and then there's the boss, he's just amazing. (He sighs, stuffing his hand through his hair)

W: Sam...

S: Wait, there's more. I saw the boss and Ed together, holding hands and the boss even gave him a kiss on the cheek, so you know, I thought well that's a dead end and tonight after Spike's close call I finally decided to ask Spike out and then I walk in and he's kissing Ed. Like I can't compete against that and there's Ed, who clearly has something going on with the boss but then he's busy kissing Spike out in the open like that right under the boss's nose. I didn't expect that from him at all. What am I supposed to do about that now, do I tell the boss, do I tell Spike, do I talk to Ed or do I do nothing. I don't...

W: Okay Sam, take a deep breath first. You need to calm down. (Wordy who has been staring at him with a soft smile the entire time finally chimes in) Now I want you to finish this beer and go home...

S: But...

W: I'm not done yet. Go home and go do some research on polyamory. What it's all about and then get some sleep. We're on shift tomorrow afternoon.

S: O-okay?

The two part ways after Wordy drops Sam off at the SRU to get his car. Sam goes back to his apartment and does his research, which gets him into thinking mode.

_**Polyamory- The practice or desire for intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the consent of all partners involved. **_

...

OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4

...

The next day Sam walks into the SRU with his "Horizons broadened" and more understanding than he has had in the last few months.

S: Wordy, Hi.

W: Hello. Everything good now?

S: I think so. I understand everything so much more now, what's going on between the three of them and maybe even my own feelings.

W: And now you go talk to them, well later actually because we're working now.

S: Talk to them about what?

W: Your feelings for them.

S: Why would I do that? They're clearly in a good relationship why would try to interfere with that?

W: You'd be joining them not breaking them up or throwing one of them out.

S: Even if I did want to who says they're interested.

W: I've known then for a very long time and I happen to know of a certain bald headed sniper who can't keep his eyes off of you especially if you're doing anything physical. I know a certain bomb technician who sends heart eyes your way most days and who almost explodes with happiness when you complement him. I also know a certain negotiator who has his heart on his sleeve and the looks he sends your way are filled with affection. Talk to them Sam, you have absolutely nothing to lose.

S: Except my place on the team.

W: They would never let personal issues affect the team, plus I know that neither one of them would be acting the way that they are towards you if they hadn't discussed it at length. They talk about everything, they're probably trying to figure out if you're interested in all of them or just Spike at this point.

S: Okay, I'll talk to them after shift. Thank you Wordy.

W: Don't mention it. I like it when my family is happy. Now let's get to work.

S: Connect. Protect. Respect.

W: Connect. Protect. Respect.

...

OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4OTP4

...

Sam asked the guys if he could talk to them at the end of shift and they all decided to meet at Greg's house after an hour.

...

Ed: So you wanted to talk?

S: Yes okay, you guys are in a polyamorous relationship right?

G: Yes.

S: So does that mean that you're allowed to sleep around with different people?

G: No, absolutely not. We're in a closed relationship with one another; no other partners no sleeping around. It's the same as being in a normal relationship just with three or maybe four people now. (He smiled hopefully)

S: Okay, good. I was worried about that... wait, you guys really want me a part of this?

G: Yes, we were trying to figure out if you liked us all...

SP: Or just me.

S: Yeah, Wordy said as much.

Ed: Wordy knows us pretty well. (He smiled)

S: He's a really good friend.

The four guys continue talking giving Sam as much info about their relationship as he asks, asking his opinion and everything and once they're finished, they start making arrangements for their first group date as well as individual ones, so that Sam can get to know them on a more personal level and vice versa. They give each other hugs and Spike and Sam end up holding hands.

S: So my attraction to Spike was that obvious?

Sp: Buddy, for a sniper you have about the subtlety of our sirens.

...

A/n: Hi, I hope you've enjoyed this. In the next month I'll add the stories for each of the five dates, I hope you read and enjoy those too. I will be adding them as extra chapters, by this time March I expect all five to be up. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The SRU team were having a quiet day with no calls out yet, so everyone was around working on one thing or the other.

Sam: So for our date I was thinking that we could go out for dinner at a nice restaurant.

Spike: No.

S: No?

Sp: No.

S: Why?

Sp: If food is involved in our first date then I'm obviously cooking.

S: But I wanted to take you out.

Sp: I'm cooking, you'll love it. I promise.

S: Okay, what do I need to bring?

Sp: Wine of course.

S: Of course, what else? I can buy the groceries.

Sp: No you can't. I know how much you earn.

S: How?

Sp: Have you forgotten that I am a tech genius?

S: I thought you only used your powers for good?

Sp: Well the boss IS my boyfriend.

S: But I make enough to buy groceries Spike.

Sp: I wouldn't know. I have no idea how much you make. I only use my powers for good Sam, keep up.

S: You're an idiot. Get back to work.

...

That evening Spike cooked up a proper Italian meal with pasta, homemade sauce, meatballs and even a salad to balance out all the fattening food they would be eating.

When Sam arrived they saw that the both of them were wearing black jeans but Spike wore his with a light blue dress shirt while Sam wore a dark blue one, making his eyes pop that much more.

S: Wow, it smells amazing in here. I'm glad I let you talk me into this.

Sp: You haven't even tasted anything yet.

S: I know it's gonna be great though since you made it.

Sp: Stop with the flattery and come inside. (He blushed)

Sam followed the Italian in putting the wine he brought on the kitchen table.

S: I'm going to be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do right now.

Sp: You've never been on a date before?

S: I have but I don't know, I'm so much more nervous this time around.

Sp: It's a normal date Sam. We're going to have some food and wine and see where the night takes us. Don't put too much thought into it.

S: I really want this to work out.

Sp: So do I, okay. All three of us want it to and we're a group of pretty determined officers.

S: Okay.

The two men sat down at the table and dug into the meal that Spike prepared.

S: This is really amazing, how do the other two still look so good while eating your food?

Sp: Why do you think we've been drilling more often this last while? Ed knows that he needs to work off all the food that he wolf's down.

S: And what about you?

Sp: I've been eating like this my whole life and I still look this good.

S: You do.

...

Sp: Do you know how we chose who'd go first?

S: How?

Sp: I said I'm going first, so Ed called me the starter, him the main course of course...

S: Of course.

Sp: And Greg the dessert.

S: Nice, though it'll take some time getting used to calling him Greg.

Sp: I know, took me awhile too.

...

S: So how does it feel to be in a relationship with two other people?

Sp: In the beginning I didn't know how it would all work out, didn't know if I'd be jealous or not because the two of them have known each other for so long and they share things that I'll never fully understand but they have never even once made me feel like an outsider. It has always been the three of us as a unit since we started going out.

S: That's nice. So is it like on relationship where everything is the same or what?

Sp: There are things I share with Ed and then there's some I share with Greg but most of the time it's just us together. That's how I love it the most.

S: I'm really glad you guys gave me a chance.

Sp: As are we, you have no idea how much time we spent trying to figure out how to talk to you about it.

S: I'm really happy, I can't wait to see where all of this goes for the four of us.

Sp: Neither can I.

The two of them continued eating their food all the while talking up a storm until they finished every single thing on their plate.

Sam was watching Spike pack up food for Greg and Ed with a smile on his face before he stood up and walked towards him.

S: Do you mind if I kiss you?

Sp: You don't need to ever ask Sam. (He smiled)

Sam moved closer to Spike and gave him a kiss. It started with a small peck but Spike was clearly not satisfied with that as he pulled him into a deeper kiss that left them both breathless at the end but with massive smiles on their faces.

S: That was just...

He couldn't come up with any words to justify their earth shattering kiss so he just pulled him into another one. Spike had his hands on Sam's face while Sam had his hands on Spike's hips pulling them closer together.

...

S: We should go see a movie. (He suggested after they finished cleaning up with mini breaks in between when they couldn't keep their hands to themselves)

Sp: We can't go see a movie; you'll spend the entire time criticizing whatever we watch.

S: I will not, give me some credit here.

Sp: Okay Samtastic. Let's go.

...

Sam drove the two of them to the movie theatre a few blocks away and the two settled on watching a war movie because it was the only interesting thing playing. About half an hour into the movie, Sam couldn't do it anymore.

S: No, I've tried, I can't keep quiet anymore. They'd all have gotten shot in real life.

Sp: I know, I've been waiting for you to say something this whole time. They'd all be dead and I'm right.

S: You wanted to talk too.

Sp: Yeah but I have more control than you do.

S: I'll see about that soon. (He said taking Spike's hand in his own and pulling him in for a short kiss)

Sp: Ooh, can't wait.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Ed didn't give Sam any say in the date he planned for the two of them and even though Sam pretended to be put off by that they both knew that secretly he loved it.

Ed picked Sam up on their day off and as he drove they kept talking with Ed even going as far as reaching out and holding on to Sam's hand for a second before putting it back on the wheel.

Ed: I'm really glad we all took this chance, I hope you know that.

S: You have no idea how happy I am Ed.

...

Ed: We're here. (He announced stopping the car in front of a familiar place)

S: The gun range, this isn't really what I had in mind when we decided to go on our dates.

Ed: When people go on dates they do things that they like, if we liked skating I'd have taken you to a rink. You like shooting right?

S: Of course I do.

Ed: Do you like shooting with me?

S: I love shooting with you Ed.

Ed: So you see, it's for the two of us. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks, plus there's this new gun with ammo that they want my opinion on and I thought it would be something fun we could do.

S: Well I'm gonna kick your ass.

Ed: I'll believe that when I see it, there's a reason I'm Sierra 1.

S: That's only because Greg knows you'll be sulking the rest of the week if he doesn't give it to you.

Ed: As if he'd even consider it for those reasons.

S: Yeah, none of us stand a chance for that favouritism at least not on the job.

Ed: Spike does, do you see how much time he spends in that truck while we're running up and down stairs.

S: Utilizing his talents he'd say but we wouldn't be half as good of a team without him there doing his thing.

Ed: No, we wouldn't.

Ed went to sign in and was giving the equipment that was sent for them to use. The two of them made it to the outdoor shooting area and started setting up.

S: So is this the part where you come and stand behind me to "check my form"?

Ed: It's a rite of passage; I have to make sure you've got it handled before I let you do this. It's my responsibility as a trained professional to make sure that you don't end up hurting yourself.

S: I was an army sniper, if you've forgotten old man but I'll humour you. Can you please show me how to stand?

Ed: Of course, I'd love to.

Ed gave him one of his famous smiles before getting behind him and enveloping him in his arms.

S: I don't think this is conducive to shooting.

Ed: I know. (He held him like that a bit longer before finally "helping" him get into the perfect stance)

The two of them started their shooting session, having the time of their lives doing something that they both enjoyed.

...

After the shooting Ed drove them to a diner that he visited regularly.

S: That was absolutely amazing. I've been reading about that model, it's not even out yet, how?

Ed: I've been a cop for many years, I know people. Thought it would impress you.

S: You don't need to impress me. If anything I'm the one that has to impress you.

Ed: How do you figure?

S: You're in a happy relationship, I'm the one that wants in. I ... I need to show that I won't mess up what you guys have.

Ed took a hold of his hand and made sure that they were making eye contact before speaking again.

Ed: You don't need to do anything; we don't want you to do anything. Enjoy this, it's for all of us. This isn't some kind of interview where we see if you'll be a good fit. We know you're a good fit Sam, we want you. This is just so each of us can get some one on one time. You're a part of us. You're not going anywhere.

S: Thank you, Ed. (He said holding tighter to the hand connected to his)

...

Ed and Sam were sitting right next to each other when their food was brought out and Ed quickly removed a piece of paper from his jacket.

S: What's that?

Ed: Spike said that we both lack in the communications department which is bogus seeing as we're both negotiators but I'll humour him. It's a list of questions.

S: Like a questionnaire?

Ed: Something like that but just so we can get talking.

S: Okay, go ahead.

Ed: How do you like to spend your mornings? (He asked with a bright smile)

S: When my Team Leader isn't being a sadistic bastard... (He said with a laugh) I like going for a slow jog before making myself breakfast, which is one of the few meals of the day I'm absolutely capable of making.

Ed: We're the best for a reason Braddock, keep up.

S: What's next?

Ed: What are you most afraid of?

S: Whoa, he went right for it didn't he?

Ed: I actually chose this one. We want to be in a relationship and I believe that knowing what makes each other tick is important. I'm most afraid of messing up at work and having someone killed especially you guys, what with Greg more often than not in the line of fire. It scares me. (He sighed)

S: I'm most afraid of disappointing the people around me. Letting the people I care for down and then losing them.

Ed: Even though Spike is clearly the St Bernard in our batch, I'm standing by your side no matter what, that's not something you should ever be afraid of.

S: They really do have similar characteristics. (He smiled) You make me smile Edward Lane, I so glad we're doing this.

They finished their food while periodically reading and answering the questions Spike set up for them. Sam and Ed left the diner hand in hand and Ed drove Sam back to his apartment.

...

***Sam's Front Door***

Ed: Oh by the way, I won earlier today.

S: It wasn't even a competition, so how do you figure that you won?

Ed: Because I finally get to do this. (He said pulling Sam in for a deep kiss) That was absolutely worth the wait. (He said after they came up for air)

S: I think we need to try that again, just to make sure all the data is correct.

Ed: I agree.

Ed pulled Sam in for a kiss and Sam went willing. Both snipers were left with soft smiles on their face and bright eyes.

...


	4. Chapter 4: Final Chapter

Out of all three dates, this was the one that Sam was most nervous about. He had a massive crush on Greg but felt like Greg might be the one out of the three guys that maybe felt the least for him even though the Sergeant never gave him any reason at all to feel that way.

The day of the final one on one date came and everyone was very excited albeit a little scared and nervous for it. Sam took a cab to the restaurant where he was meeting Greg and he got there just as Greg himself drove up.

Sam: Right on time. (He laughed nervously)

Greg: Come, let's go get our table.

They went inside and the hostess showed them to their table, giving them their menus and informing them that their waiter would come by shortly.

G: You're nervous and maybe even a little unsure or afraid and I don't need to be a profiler in order to know that. What's going on Sam?

Sam looked into Greg's eyes, deciding to just grab the bull by the horns.

S: You want to do this right, like you want to date me?

G: Of course I do Sam, you're wonderful, you're intelligent and... you're beautiful. (He said the last part causing all the blood to rise to Sam's cheeks) I'm not doing this because Spike is practically in love with you or that Ed wants you. I really like you. You have nothing to worry about on that front. I want to be with you.

S: Thank goodness, I was so worried that maybe you were doing this only for Spike and Ed's sake. It's just that you've never really shown that much interest not as much as the other two so I've always been a little unsure.

G: I'm your boss, Sam. I had to make sure that I wasn't forcing you into something, it's the same reason why I'm not as affectionate with Ed and Spike when we're at work. I don't want anyone to ever feel pressured or feel like they have to do what I want just because I'm their Sergeant.

S: I don't know what Ed and Spike have to say about this but I don't agree with your methods at all.

G: They feel that it's absolute nonsense to put it politely but I never want to use my position to get anything personally.

S: I want to be with you not because you're my boss but because I really like you and I know just like everyone else on the team that you'd never use your position for personal gain and it's one of the things that attracts me about you, how honourable you.

G: Stop with all the flattering now. (He smiled)

S: You started first by calling me beautiful.

G: Well you are.

...

They placed their orders and their waiter brought their drinks a few minutes later.

...

While they were waiting on their food a guy who had been staring at Sam since he entered the restaurant comes up to their table and starts flirting with him.

S: Sorry but I'm already on a date right now, so if you could walk away please.

Man: What, with him? Are you serious?

S: If you don't walk away right now you'll really regret it.

Man: Okay whatever dude, it's your life.

...

The guy left as their food came and as the waiter placed their food on the table, Sam kept looking at the expression on Greg's face. The men said their thanks as the waiter finished and walked away.

S: Why don't you seem affected by that at all?

G: It's happened before when I've been out with Spike. It's easier to just let it go.

S: No, you're Sergeant Greg Parker. You don't just let things go.

G: Sergeant doesn't let things go. Here I'm just Greg, an older guy aiming way above his range.

S: No, don't you dare. You're amazing and caring. You make Spike happy and you somehow manage to control Ed and still have time to try and include me. You just need to not care what everyone else thinks.

G: It's not that simple, Sam.

S: It actually is.

G: So if I decided to hold your hand or kiss you out of the blue that would be fine with you?

S: I'm going to kiss you now to show you that I could care less about your age. (He says pulling Greg closer and giving him a kiss right in the middle of the restaurant)

Just as Sam started pulling away Greg pulled him into a deeper kiss. When they finally pulled away they had large smiles on their faces.

S: You know, I saw you and Ed in the briefing room one night, you gave him a kiss on the cheek and I was literally torn in half. Half of me was so happy that the two of you were happy but the other half was absolutely crushed because I thought there was no hope then, if you guys looked that happy together.

G: Can I tell you a secret about that night? (He smiled)

S: Go ahead.

G: Ed told me: "come closer, give me a kiss" which confused me but I went along with it anyway and when I kissed him, he told me that you were there and he wanted to know what your reaction would be. (He said smiling wider, leading to Sam smiling too)

S: Nothing gets by him does it?

G: Rarely.

S: What about that day in the locker room with him and Spike?

G: No, that wasn't planned. That was just Ed reacting because his partner was in distress.

S: Well I'm glad he's so perceptive.

They finished their dinner date and left the restaurant holding hands both with mega watt smiles on their faces.

...

A few days later the guys were having their first of hopefully numerous group dates. They were all gathered in Greg's house again.

...

Spike had delegated tasks for each of them in order to complete their Sunday lunch. He is obviously in charge of the main part; the meat, Ed and Sam are on sides and Greg is on the salad.

Ed: Even you shouldn't be able to mess that up, Greg.

G: Oh hush.

Sp: His cooking lessons are coming along pretty good actually, one of these days he'll be kicking us out of the kitchen to cook something delicious.

S: Cooking lessons, why wasn't I a part of this?

Sp: It was before your time and I decided to start with the most hopeless first, sorry babe. (He said seeking out a kiss from the older man)

G: None taken. (He says giving Spike the kiss he's searching for)

The other two shake their heads with fond smiles playing on their lips.

...

After months of working together the four police offers had developed a certain type of fluidity on the field that has easily transferred to their personal lives which was evident as they worked in the kitchen, giving each other space when needed without even having to be asked.

Lunch was a boisterous affair with the four passionate men having the time of their life, each settling into the flow of their new relationship.

...

After lunch things started becoming a little bit more interesting and Sam finally and completely understood what he was getting himself into and he wasn't really bothered by it at all, the opposite quite actually.

Ed: So we can either take this slow or... we could come up with a tac plan that everyone agrees with.

The guys all laugh shaking their heads at Ed but each with an extra shine in their eyes.

...

**THE END! **


End file.
